Ratso Catso misbehaves at Azura's birthday
This the 3rd episode of Ratso Catso get grounded series. Plot Today is Azura's birthday and Ratso Catso wanted to celebrate it at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the theme of Inside Out, but it's going to be at Main Event with Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Matilda, Honoka, Nagisa, GoPrincess, Hikari, Robin Hood, Hatsune Miku, Jimmy Two Shoes, Kooky Von Koopa, Larry, Lemmy, Bendy the Devil, Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf, Smile Pretty Cure girls, Ostrich King, Crocodile King, Lion King, Parrot King, Gorilla King, Camel King, Peacock Queen, and the Elephant King as well as Mr. No Hands, Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and Lin Chung in the theme of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. First Azura opens her presents and blows out the candles in the cake to make a wish, but after she blew out the candles, Ratso Catso threw the cake at Azura making her cry and be dirty causing her to let her Pokémon chase Ratso Catso while she gets changed into her Nohr outfit. Next, Ratso Catso decided to hack all the games with glitches and crashes which made the characters get confused. Meanwhile, Cure Beauty is playing Big Buck World in the Black Buck level, but as soon she shot the Indian Elephant, the game crashed causing her to go like "Huh?" and she called Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, and Cure March over so she could explain what happened to the games, so then they knew who did it as Ratso Catso replaced the Pizza and food with gross stuff he likes and even vodka and drugs, then he summoned The Imprisoned, King Dodongo, The Helmaroc King, and Gohma to destroy Main Event as he also setted Main Event on Fire with King Dodongo's fire breath, the arcade games get smashed by The Imprisoned's foot stomp, blew the bowling pins away with The Helmaroc King's wing flapping and feather shooting while holding Azura in his talons, and petrified Azura's Pokémon and the other characters with Gohma's horizontal laser. The 5 Pretty Cure girls then defeated the 4 Monsters, saved the other characters, Azura, and her Pokémon, and grounded Ratso Catso for Serenity as he will also not go see Dunkirk when it comes out in theatres on July 21. Therefore, Wowser called the cops to arrest Ratso Catso for execution afterwards. Meanwhile after that, Azura & her friends kept celebrating her birthday. Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso's big news *Wowser: Hey Ratso Catso, I've got big news for you! *Ratso Catso: What is it? *Wowser: Today is Azura's birthday and she expects you to be there right now. *Ratso Catso: Is it going to be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the theme of Inside Out? *Wowser: No, it's going to be at Main Event in the theme of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. So I expect you to be on your best behavior or else you're grounded for Serenity. *Ratso Catso: Okay! Transcript Part 2: Ratso Catso misbehaves at Azura's birthday *Ratso Catso arrived Main Event *Ratso Catso: Hello? Anyone here? Oh well, I guess it will be in theme of Inside Out after all. *then, a bunch of characters yelled out surprise! when they saw someone come *Ratso Catso: Hmm, that's odd, I wonder who they said surprise to? Because I assumed they didn't say it to me, let me check out where it came from. *Everyone (exepct Ratso Catso and Azura): Happy Birthday, Azura! *Ratso Catso: Oh, I see, well I'm going to torture Azura right now. (Laughs in Cia's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) *Giffany: Azura, open your presents and see what you got from me. *opens up her first present *Azura: Wow, it's my nail makeover! It contains some nail filers, nail clippers, cotton balls, toe separators, nail polish remover, different nail polish colors, and a feather, thank you Giffany! *Giffany: You're welcome. *Iris: Here's the next present I want for you to open. *opens up her next present *Azura opened up Iris's present a Luxray cry, Donphan cry, Archeops cry, Kecleon cry, Dodrio cry, and Milotic cry sfxs (Sound Effects) are heard *Azura: Whoa, You got me those Pokémon? *Iris: Yes! *Azura: How nice. *Dark Magician Girl: Now here's my present I need for you to open. *opens up her next present *Azura: Awesome! It's Fire Emblem Fates Birthright, Conquest, and Revelation for the Nintendo 3DS! *GoPrincess: Here's the last present of my Fanmade Pretty Cure Show! *opens her last present *Azura: Oh my God! Jimmy Two Shoes, Hero: 108 & Heartpulse Pretty Cure DVDS! *Kooky von koopa: Now bring in the cake, it's time for Azura to blow out the candles. *Mighty Ray: Ready everyone? *Everyone (exepct Azura): ONE TWO THREE FOUR! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROM ALL OF US TO YOU! WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE COULD PARTY, TOO! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE.. WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE COULD PARTY, TOO.... HEY! *Lemmy: Azura, now blow out the candles. *then blows out the candles from the cake *Elephant King: What is your wish Azura? *Azura: My wish is that I want to improve my relationship with Jakob. *Catso pops out of the cake making Azura dirty *Ratso Catso: (Pointing at Azura while she has Banana cake all over her dress followed by some vanilla icing all over her from head to toe) Hee hee! Now that's a good look for you! *Azura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now I'm all dirty! *Hatsune Miku: Ratso Catso! How dare you make Azura cry and get dirty? *Iris: Azura, can you go get changed, I will let your Pokémon chase Ratso Catso. *Pokémon accept it *Ratso Catso: (Running Away) You can't catch me! (Sticks his tongue out at the other characters) *Giffany: Oh yes I can! And when I catch you, you will be grounded and sent to jail for execution. *Catso then hides behind the prize counter *Ratso Catso: Now, that I outran those naughty characters, I'm going to hack up all the games with glitches and crashes. *characters play arcade games, but get confused when the games glitched and crashed *Cure Beauty is playing Big Buck World in the Black Buck level. When she went to the level, it had an Indian Elephant in it. When the level started, The Does didn't get shot which was a glitch. But when the Indian Elephant appeared, Cure Beauty shot it, thus making the game crash for no reason *Cure Beauty: Huh? *Azura: What's going on here? *Cure Beauty: The games got hacked up with glitches and crashes for no reason. *Alice Angel: I bet he was getting in big trouble by his parents tomorrow. Transcript Epilogue: Ratso Catso get grounded *Wowser: (Does a Godzilla roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) Ratso Catso! (X5), get your furry butt over here right now! *Wowser: This means no robbing banks, no killing people, no stealing, no robbing jewelry stores, no gun shops, no TV, no Video Games, no Computer, no bullying people, no making fake VHS openings or making grounded videos out of good users, no hanging out with your friends, no Fast-food places that you like, no gross foods, no Pepsi, Zevia and V8 Beverages, no Quaker Oats and Post cereals that you like, and especially no anything made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, Nelvana, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, THQ, Midway, and Scott Cawthon. Now I will call the cops to arrest you for execution. *back at Main Event * Matilda: We're sorry everything didn't planned to be right because of Ratso Catso. * Iris: It's Not You're fault, Matilda Yukioshuro. It's Just That Azura is still very sad and is crying about what happened. * Azura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yes I Am! * Matilda: If there was something to help Azura. * Main Event Worker: Good News, We got all of the games fixed ready to be back to playing, and we got the food back to where they are. * Bendy: Yes, I agree with the worker says, Ratso Catso should be in big trouble just like Moe and Joe! Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days